monumentammofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.8 - June 7, 2019
'Experiencinator' * The Experiencinator is now easier to obtain from Forsworn Sanctum * Upon completion of the Forsworn Sanctum, you can buy an upgraded version of the Experiencinator from Nai in the Sanctum lobby, which has conversion rates of 75% of the town converters * After gaining the Master of All advancement, you may speak to The Teacher in Mistport in order to convert your upgraded Experiencinator into a Crystallizer - which will allow it to convert Region 2 items into currency at 50% rates (in addition to keeping its Region 1 functionality) * After gaining the Master of All advancement, you may speak to Biologist Ren in Steelmeld to upgrade your Crystallizer. This will boost its conversion rates for R2 items to 75% * the Perfect Crystallizer. This trade is at Biologist Ren in Steelmeld, and upgrades the crystallizer into an Epic, giving 100% conversion in both Region 1 and Region 2 'Major New Features' * Advancements will now transfer between different shards. 'Minor New Features' * If it ain't broke, it needs to be fancier! Connect Four is better than ever, now featuring win detection! * Alexander finally has placeholder dialog explaining that he has not been giving rewards since we updated to 1.13, but is still tracking them. Expect to be able to get rewards from him again in the near future now that advancements transfer between shards properly. * All recipes are now unlocked as soon as you enter each shard. * Two new Roguelike rooms have been added- one each to Haunted Halls (courtesy of ShadowVisions + Suzuna) and Volcanic Panic (squirrr) * Added Shulker stations to the inside of the Casino stalls in Farr and Wispervale * The R2 skill selection rooms now list the corresponding class's passive abilities * Added cardinal direction signs outside of R2 town teleporters. * You can now purchase shulker boxes and enderchests for your plot from Dockhand Ciel in Region 2. Prices mirror the trades in Region 1: 5 pieces of bounty currency + 32 (shulker)/64 (enderchest) tier 2 currency (cxp or ccs). * The Mistport docks now have a leaderboard for Celsian Isle Bounties 'Class Changes/Bug Fixes' * Invigorating Odor: damage increased from 3 to 4 at level 2 (went in 2 weeks ago but unlogged) * Nightmarish Alchemy: damage increased from 6 to 7 at level 2 (went in 2 weeks ago but unlogged) * Fractal Enervation: damage increased from 0 / 5 to 5 / 12 * Eerie Eminence: the caster now gets the buffs from the buff aura at level 2 * Cloak and Dagger now has a larger aggro drop range, meaning it is less likely that mobs will see through the invisibility * Vulnerability no longer applies twice to ability damage * Confusion works, and it works slightly better now: confused mobs are given Speed 3, and will retarget onto another mob if their target dies before the confusion period ends. * Holy Javelin no longer double hits mobs * Daggers from Dagger Throw will now only hit one mob each and each mob once * Preparation-ified Dagger Throw daggers now stun their targets * Wolves that target players but which are not yet hostile can now be targeted by abilities * By My Blade no longer triggers off Dagger Throw * Counter Strike level 1 now synergizes with Riposte as well 'POI Feedback Adjustments' * Adjusted the chest tiers and standardized their filler loot in Riverbed Camp. Also added one more chest to the lower section. * The loot chests within the Spring Shrine have been upgraded to T2/T3 over T1/a single T2 to more accurately reflect its status as a Tier 3 bounty. All 57 spawners have remained untouched. * The entrance to the cave portion of Riverbank Camp has received a path upgrade to make it easier to tell it exists as part of the poi * The upper fort of Bandit Hideaway Hill now has a path + proper entrance that does not involve tunneling through walls * Upgraded one of the T2 chests on top of Dehydrated Oasis pyramid to T3 * The Unstable (exploding) Spiders in Frigid Laboratory have been replaced with Frostbite Spiders. * Added two chests to Irilyth the POI and standardized the filler loot in the fire portion * Adjusted ambient lighting in Charred Arcanery to make chest locations easier to spot. Chest filler has also been standardized. * Minorly tweaked some jarring colors in Shroom Spires. Some stair + ladder locations are also less broken. * Added honeypot to Crystalline Vault poi. Also adjusted spawn count on Animated Crystals with charge ability * Reduced spawn count on Stargazer's Hideaway phantoms. Made pathway up to highest room more accessible. * Added honeypot below Silver Tower. * The Mini Oasis poison trap now contains 100% more poison 'Major Bug Fixes' * All loot tables and mechanisms have been updated to not use legacy currency in R2. * Kaul's Judgement will now give Resistance IX for 15 seconds (Previously Resistance V for 6 seconds) when you leave via winning, losing, or dying. * You can no longer get targetted or damaged by Lightning from Kaul if your Resistance level is greater than or equal to V (I hope you can see the correlation between these two changelog notes) * Anvils, Sanctum loot chests, and R2's T4 Bounty Chests will now properly work with Shulker Stations. 'Minor Bug Fixes' * Mercenary Fort achievement no longer claims to be "Mercenary Camp" * Fixed non-connected fences in Verdant Fortress * A wood plank has seen the light and is now glorious green terracotta within Verdant Fortress * A few terracotta blocks in Fallen Menagerie are now the correct type of terracotta * Fixed weirdly shaped mountain summit near Aquamarine Monastery * Exciting bedrock fixes for the week- Halls of Wind and Blood fan room and Fallen Menagerie * Moderator help signs updated in Sierhaven with correct versions of everyone's name. City Guide's "Who can I ask for help?" list has been updated to reflect the current moderators as well. * First Mate Jones no longer thinks that the ship he is standing by is Xeno's flagship-- he now refers to it as "one of Xeno's ships." * Scribe puzzle is no longer carcinogenic * Players completing Port Panic no longer teleport everyone nearby that has completed the quest to the docks * The 'Unbreaking' handbook advancement can now be earned properly. * Starved pirate in Crew to Remember should now more reliably spawn when investigating the island * Players can no longer get stuck in bedrock dropping into Gray lobby, they will be tp'd to safety * Fixed a typo in the Ice Boat bounty description and edited its location hint to reference "the capital of the tundra" * Fixed some typos in Dox the Armorer's dialogue * Buying the King's Sabatons now correctly gives you Ticketmaster V Category:Blog posts